Wish upon a Lightstar
Wish upon a Lightstar is the series premiere of T. W. Miyazaki series Megaman Starsquadron. Prologue - 10 years after It's sunday morning at Echo Ridge, a peaceful town with a handful of houses, green grass and blooming flowers. Its neighbours are a bunch of peaceful people who doesn't mind about the stuff happening around them, safe for some gossip and loud noises that happens often. Its most recognized neighbour, astrophysican Gerard Joseph Stelar, known by friends and family alike as "Geo", still lives there, in his house, just as he lived there for 21 years since his birth. Geo's parents, however, Kelvin and Hope, moved three years ago, and they often pay his son a visit. However, the complete world scenario has changed forever, thanks to a new energy dubbed "Biologic Crystalized Energy", or "Bioenergy" for short, that takes the place of the once predominant EM Wave technology from 10 years ago. Bioenergy is mainly used as a power source for almost anything, from cars, trains, electronics, traffic lights, and even entire cities, thus becoming an key factor in the development of the human society. However, there are a few people who decided to harvest Bioenergy for their personal benefits. Among these people, a group of men and women without apparent shame or empathy for the others are decided to harness the power of Bioenergy for the sake of world domination. They are known as "The Children of Sirius", due to their allegiance and devotion to a self-proclaimed god known as Sirius. And someone has to stop the Children of Sirius from taking over the entire world as we know it. Could Geo be able to do the job and saving the world like he did 10 years ago by becoming the Mighty Megaman? Part 1 - The invitation A tall 21-years-old guy with spiky short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing dark blue jeans, blue low-top sneakers, and a light blue shirt that bears a stylized drawing of the helmet worn by a hero that saved the day long ago, comes out of his house and starts walking down the street. And that guy is Geo Stelar, the one who would become the hero in the following days, just like he did a decade ago, as you already know. Geo walks around outside his house, minding his own business, until he notices the mailman going on his bicicle. The mailman then notices Geo. Mailman: "Mr. Stelar, you have mail." Geo: "Leave it on my mailbox, I'll get to it in a minute." Mailman: "No problem." The mailman then leaves the mail on Geo's mailbox. Geo then walks around the block for a minute, just like he does so often (specially when there is sunlight). This is where Geo is spotted by a 25-years-old girl known as Luna Platz. Having abandoned these "bunny tails" she used to wear a decade prior, Luna now wears her blonde hair in a long ponytail with side-swept bangs, even though her dark olive eyes remain the same. Wearing a short-sleeved light blue shirt, skinny dark blue jeans and navy low-top sneakers, Luna decides to talk to Geo. She was just walking out of her house, while Geo was in the middle of his stroll. Luna: "Geo! Are you gonna pick that mail thing?" Geo: "I'll pick it up. But first, I'll take a stroll." *looks at the sky, birds are chirping* "What a beautiful morning, Luna...* Luna: *looks at the sky* "You're right, beautiful morning as always..." *looks back at Geo* "I really hope you pick that mail anyways." Geo: "Don't worry. I'll be back, okay?" Luna: "Just take your stroll already!" Geo then resumes his stroll around the block as Luna looks at Geo, standing there, before walking away. Having completed the stroll, Geo opens his mailbox and finds an envelope inside there. He then returns to his house, closing the doors and taking the envelope with him, to then open it in the living room. Then he sits in one of the sofas in the living room and proceeds to read the letter that was inside the envelope. He is surprised by what he is reading: Dear Gerard Joseph Stelar: :Since you are known as the hero who :''protected the planet Earth ten years ago, :''you have been nominated to become part :''of the Starsquadron Project, which is :''dedicated to the formation of armored :''superheroes known as ''Megamen. :We will be thankful if you arrive :''at the HIKASEI Headquarters for :''more information about the Starsquadron :''Project, but this is ultimately :''your choice. ''Best wishes, :::''Spencer A. D. Eos :::''Chief Commander :::''HIKASEI Army for Protection and Research. This means Geo can become Megaman again, much to his surprise. Knowing this, Geo decides to call his boss, Mr. Longman, on the phone to tell him about it, since his boss might not know about it. Geo: *after dialing Mr. Longman's number* "Hello?" Mr. Longman: "Gerard?" Geo: "Hello, boss. I've got some news for you." Mr. Longman: "What is it, son?" Geo: "I've got a letter from HIKASEI, they invited me to become Megaman." Mr. Longman: "Ah, yes, HIKASEI, I know these guys. They told me about it, they asked me if they could take care of you, and I said yes, they can take care of you." Geo: "Good. Just a problem: I might not go to work tomorrow because of this." Mr. Longman: "Don't worry about tomorrow. I've got it all sorted." Geo: "Thank you boss. Anyways, I've got to get going." Mr. Longman: "Leaving already?" Geo: "Yes. I'm on my way to the HIKASEI headquarters." Mr. Longman: "Well good luck, then." Geo: "Thank you, boss. Goodbye." Mr. Longman: "Goodbye, son." Geo then hangs up the phone. After that, he checks what needs to be checked, takes what he needs to take, and departs towards the HIKASEI headquarters, wanting to become Megaman once again. Part 2: The Starsquadron project After walking on his own towards the bus stop, Geo notices another guy with short brown hair, green rimmed glasses and dark brown eyes, wearing a green plaid shirt, beige cargo shorts and brown sandals, walking towards him. He is Zack Temple, PhD, one of Geo's closest friends and now a physician. Category:Megaman Starsquadron Category:Episodes